Tzadik
Headquarters: New York, NY Founded: 1995 Founded by: John Zorn Link: Official Site Genre(s): * Jazz * Experimental * Free Jazz Active Roster * John Zorn * Mike Patton * Derek Bailey * Otomo Yoshihide * Ikue Mori * Merzbow * Gordon Mumma * Frank Denyer * Ahava Raba * Aaron Alexander * Borah Bergman * Steven Bernstein * Paul Brody * Rob Burger * Charming Hostess * Anthony Coleman * Davka * Marty Ehrlich * Jewlia Eisenberg * Fima Ephron * Erik Friedlander * Ayelet Rose Gottlieb * David Gould * Shelley Hirsch * Koby Israelite * Jamie Saft Trio * Kletka Red * David Krakauer * Wolf Krakowski * Kramer * Steve Lacy * Frank London * Gary Lucas * Jon Madof * Eyal Maoz * Marc Ribot * Raz Mesinai * Mystic Fugu Orchestra * Naftule's Dream * Nathanson & Coleman * New Klezmer Trio * Oren Bloedow and Jennifer Charles * Zeena Parkins * Paul Brody's Sadawi * Ben Perowsky * Pharoah's Daughter * Psamim * Rabbinical School Dropouts * Ted Reichman * Irving Fields * Roberto Rodriguez * Jamie Saft * Satlah * Basya Schechter * Jenny Scheinman * John Schott * Sephardic Tinge * Paul Shapiro * Shirim Klezmer Orchestra * Someck & Sharp * Tim Sparks * Glenn Spearman * Andy Statman * Richard Teitelbaum * The Cracow Klezmer Band * Greg Wall * Z'ev * Zahava Seewald * Psamim * Zakarya * Danny Zamir * Zohara * A Qui Avec Gabriel * Adachi Tomomi Royal Chorus * Afrirampo * Agata * Ayuo * Ohta Hiromi * Mori Chieko * Compostela * Death Ambient * Death Praxis * Derek And The Ruins * Dousidz * Friction * Satoko Fujii * Haino Keiji * Yoshida Tatsuya * Sachi Hayasaka * Hikashu * Hoahio * Tetsu Inoue * Jon * Haino Keiji * Makigami Koichi * Toshinori Kondo * Korekyojinn * Melt Banana * Yagi Michiyo * MicroCosmos * Mono * Motor Humming * Muddy World * Ni Hao! * Otomo Yoshihide's New Jazz Ensemble * Otomo Yoshihide’s New Jazz Quintet * Purple Trap * Radar * Rovo * Ruins * Yamamoto Seiichi * Aiko Shimada * Synapse * Syzygys * Yasunao Tone * Yamataka Eye * Zubi Zuva * Lesli Dalaba * Shelley Hirsch * Robin Holcomb * Yuka Honda * Susie Ibarra * Carla Kihlstedt * Kitty Brazelton * Dafna Naphtali * Okkyung Lee * Mephista * Muna Zul * Red Pocket * Jenny Scheinman * Xtatika * Buckethead * Ken Butler * Danny Cohen * Mike Boner * Horse Cock Kids * Mr. Dorgon * Dion McGregor * Mike Pathos * Steve Beresford * Fred Frith * Wayne Horvitz * Phillip Johnston * Bill Laswell * Frank London * Evan Lurie * Peter Scherer * Elliott Sharp * Nana Vasconcelos * Doug Wieselman * Derek Bailey * Cyro Baptista * Joseph Holbrooke Trio * Massacre * Misha Mengelberg * Ned Rothenberg * Wadada Leo Smith * Christopher Adler * Maryanne Amacher * Milton Babbitt * Derek Bailey * Bill Brovold * Chien-Yin Chen * Anthony Coleman * Jacques Coursil * Richard Crandell * Alvin Curran * Mark De Gli Antoni * Frank Denyer * Giustino Di Gregorio * Mark Dresser * Arnold Dreyblatt * Toby Driver * Morton Feldman * Luc Ferrari * Mamoru Fujieda * Jon Gibson * Gisburg * Daniel Goode * Annie Gosfield * Milford Graves * Gerry Hemingway * Julius Hemphill * Wayne Horvitz * Jerry Hunt * Lee Hyla * Susie Ibarra * Teiji Ito * Scott Johnson * Eyvind Kang * Kayo Dot * John King * Guy Klucevsek * Bun-Ching Lam * George Lewis * Lukas Ligeti * Brad Lubman * Pierre-Yves Mace * Jose Maceda * David Mahler * Ernesto Martinez * Raz Mesinai * Virgil Moorefield * Jim O'Rourke * Anthony Pateras * Bobby Previte * Eric Qin * Ned Rothenberg * Elliott Sharp * David Shea * David Simons * Alvin Singleton * David Slusser * Li Chin Sung * Yuji Takahashi * Lois Vierk * Matthew Welch * Christian Wolff * Charles Wuorinen * Norman Yamada * Carolyn Yarnell Inactive Roster * Limited Express * Milford Graves * Bar Kokhba Sextet * Electric Masada * Locus Solus * Masada * Masada String Trio * Painkiller * Ground Zero * Koby Israelite * Jamie Saft Trio * Sylvie Courvoisier * Naked City * The Cracow Klezmer Band * Harry Partch * Rodd Keith Key Releases * Otomo Yoshihide's New Jazz Ensemble - Dreams * Great Jewish Music: Serge Gainsbourg * Great Jewish Music: Burt Bacharach * Great Jewish Music: Marc Bolan Biography Tzadik (Hebrew for "Righteous One") is John Zorn's independent label devoted mostly to releasing Jazz and Avant-Garde records, though there are a few oddball things, like Rodd Keith's albums, as Rodd Keith is mostly known for his work in the Song-Poem industry than anything else. There are lots of Japanese Noise releases on the label, including some by some of the giants, Otomo Yoshihide and Merzbow. Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category: Label Category:American jazz labels